The present invention relates generally to computed tomography imaging systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for pre-balancing an X-ray tube before use in a gantry.
There is a continuous effort to increase computed. tomography (CT) imaging system capabilities. CT imaging system imaging speeds are continuously increasing. The increase in imaging speed allows physicians to gather CT images and constructions in a matter of seconds rather than several minutes as with previous CT imaging systems. Although the increase in imaging speed provides improved imaging capability, it causes new constraints and requirements for the functionality of the CT imaging systems.
The CT imaging system includes a gantry that rotates at various speeds in order to create a 360xc2x0 image. The gantry is balanced so as to provide an accurate and clear image versus rotating out of balance, which would provide not only poor image quality but also degradation in dynamically moving CT imaging system components. The higher the rotational imaging frequency of the CT imaging system, the more critical and the more accurate the balancing of the gantry becomes, so as to maintain high image quality.
The gantry contains a X-ray tube, which composes a large portion of the rotating gantry mass. The X-ray tube is replaced often, because of limited X-ray tube life. Due to variation in X-ray tube mass and center of mass position, replacement of an X-ray tube often requires gantry rebalancing in order to minimize gantry vibration and to ensure high quality imaging.
Rebalancing of the gantry can be costly and time consuming. As with many types of equipment used in service industries, down time is preferably minimized. Therefore, it would be desirable to replace the X-ray tube without affecting the gantry balance, thereby reducing the need for gantry rebalancing necessitated by a X-ray tube replacement. The improved technique may decrease down time, which would save costs not only in balancing of the gantry but also in loss of imaging time.
Accordingly, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved balancing method for use in a computed tomography (CT) imaging system.
The foregoing and other advantages are provided by a method and apparatus for pre-balancing an imaging tube before use in an imaging system. The method includes determining the imaging tube mass and the imaging tube center of mass. A desired mass and a desired center of mass are also determined. A mass correction value is calculated in response to the imaging tube mass, the desired mass, and the desired center of mass. A center of mass correction value is also calculated in response to the imaging tube mass, center of mass, and the desired center of mass. The imaging tube mass and the imaging tube center of mass are adjusted in response to the mass correction value and the center of mass correction value.
An imaging tube balancing system is also provided including a controller, which has a memory with stored desired mass values and desired center of mass values that correspond to an imaging tube and an imaging system. The controller determines a desired mass value and a desired center of mass value in response to a known imaging tube and a known imaging system.
The present invention provides a method for balancing an imaging tube before its use in an imaging system. Thus, reduces the probability that the imaging system will need to be balanced if the imaging tube needs to be replaced. The present invention is also cost effective and time efficient.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides an accurate method for balancing the imaging tube, thereby allowing the imaging system to generate excellent quality images.
The present invention itself, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.